Derniers mots
by Almayen
Summary: La grande guerre est là, et l'humanité a perdu. Héros et vilains sont alors transformés en Marcheurs Blancs... mais quels seront leurs derniers mots avant de devenir à leur tour des monstres ? Et à qui adresseront ils leurs dernières pensées ? Venez le découvrir ici...
1. Gilly à Sam

Hey à vous !

Cette fiction est en réalité un recueil de mini (mini) drabble. Mais quand je dis mini, c'est de l'ordre de… la phrase. Je me suis en effet demandé quels seraient les derniers mots des personnages de Got, si les marcheurs blancs gagnaient et transformaient tout le monde en l'un des leurs (joie). Voici donc le résultat de ces interrogations.

Je ne prendrai que des personnages vivants dans la dernière saison, et qui auront donc à affronter la grande guerre. Ils pourront en revanche adresser leurs derniers mots à des personnages vivants ou déjà morts ! N'hésitez pas à m'en proposer d'ailleurs.

 _Disclaimer : Game of thrones est à GRRM. Pour l'organisation de la fic, j'avais lu quelque chose d'un peu similaire sur Harry Potter il y a bien des années, je serai donc incapable d'en indiquer l'auteur car ça remonte à loin…_

* * *

Gilly à Sam

« Prends soin de Petit Sam pour moi, d'accord ? »


	2. Jaime à Brienne

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : je viens de finir mon exposé d'anglais, et j'ai envie de dormir. Vous, ça va ?

 _Merci à **Marina** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

Jaime à Brienne

" Je vais avoir les yeux aussi bleus que les vôtres, fillette… "


	3. Davos à Shireen

**Note de l'auteur :** Je suis à fond dans Hunter x Hunter. Sérieux, quand j'aurais terminé ce truc, je vais être en pls...

 _Merci **Marina** pour ta review sur le drabble précédent ! Et de manière générale, merci de reviewer autant mes écrits *.*_

* * *

Davos à Shireen

" Votre sacrifice n'aura servi à rien, princesse. Désolé de m'en être montré indigne "


	4. Cersei à Jaime

**Petit mot de l'auteur** : Il fait froid...

 _Merci à **Marina** pour sa review sur le chapitre précédent._

* * *

Cersei à Jaime

" Nous étions censés quitter cette terre ensemble, Jaime ! "


	5. Jon au déserteur

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais qu'il est un peu tard pour la publication... mais je sors d'une mini-séance de révision de temples indiens, j'avais besoin d'extérioriser. En ce qui concerne ce drabble (j'ose même pas qualifier ça de drabble tellement c'est petit), j'ai été incapable de retrouver le nom du déserteur (shame). Mais je parle de celui qu'on voit dans le premier épisode et qui dit à Ned, Jon et l'assistance qu'il a vu les marcheurs blancs. Si quelqu'un a son nom, 50 points pour... pour sa maison.

 _Merci **Marina** et **SerdaiglePower** pour leur review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Jon au déserteur

" Nous aurions dû vous prendre au sérieux "


	6. Arya à Jon

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai un truc qui me gratte l'œil depuis trois jours... (comment ça on s'en fiche de ma vie?)

 _Merci à **Marina** (merci pour ta réponse à ma question sur le drabble 5, 10points pour... les Lannister je suppose?) et **Angelica R** (x5) pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Arya à Jon

" J'aurai au moins aimé te revoir avant de mourir "


	7. Brienne à Catelyn

**Note de l'auteur :** Qui veut sa petite dose de trissitude ? En parlant de trissitude, vous connaissez Violet Evergarden ? Si ce n'est pas fait, foncez regarder cette merveille. Même pour ceux qui "n'aiment pas les anime" _(cette phrase me fait beaucoup rire, c'est comme si on disait "j'aime pas les livres" ou les séries, ça sous-entend qu'il n'y a qu'un type d'histoires et cela nie totalement tous les genres qui existent... mais bref)_ cela vous plaira. Si vous aimez les histoires touchantes, bien réalisées, aux personnages construits et au message sublime. Mais bref.

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica R** , **SerdaiglePower** , **Elodie** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Brienne à Catelyn

" J'ai rompu mon serment, ma lady. Je n'ai pas su protéger vos filles finalement. Pardonnez-moi "


	8. Gendry à Arya

**Note de l'auteur :** Saviez vous que l'époque romane a duré des XI au XIII siècle ? (Oui. Je dois avouer que j'utilise cette note d'auteur pour essayer tant bien que mal de retenir mes dates.)

Sinon, je vais répéter ma note sur "A drabble of earth and water", laissez des review *.* Je me suis fracassé la figure sur ma baignoire il y a deux jours et depuis j'ai un mal de crâne incessant, une review me ferait du bien x)

 _Merci à **Marina** et **Angelica R** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Gendry à Arya

" La mort ne change rien à mon souhait. Je veux toujours que vous deveniez ma lady "


	9. Daenerys à Drogo

**Note de l'auteur :** Vous avez froid en ce mois de février ? Vous souhaitez lire du fluff tout mignon ? Alors allez jeter un coup d'œil au recueil du Comptoir des auteurs, " _Les petites choses_ " C'est un recueil multi-fandom en co-écriture sur le thème de l'amour. Spoiler alert : il y a des textes sur Got.

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica R** et **SerdaiglePower** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Daenerys à Drogo

" Mon soleil et mes étoiles. J'arrive. "


	10. Jaime à Aerys

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai pas grand chose à dire aujourd'hui, alors que la journée a été chargée. Et vous ?

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica R** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! (merci aussi Coraline pour ton retour en mp!)_

* * *

Jaime à Aerys

" _Brûle-les tous_ , hein ? J'imagine que vous seriez heureux à ma place "


	11. Sansa à Arya

**Note de l'auteur :** Je pensais ne plus updater cette histoire maintenant que Got est terminé (snif) mais finalement cette phrase m'est venue en tête. C'est à lire (comme les prochains si prochains il y a) sans tenir compte des morts et vivants que le canon de la série a proposé.

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica R, SerdaiglePower** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Sansa à Arya

" C'est toi la dame de Winterfell, désormais "


	12. Jorah à Jeor

**Note de l'auteur :** J'ai un coup de soleil sur l'oreille. Aie.

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica** **R** et **Coraline** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Jorah à Jeor

" Je sais que je vous ai déçu, Père. Mais j'espère m'être montré digne de vous en mes derniers instants "


	13. Le roi de la nuit à l'humanité

**Note de l'auteure :** Cette phrase sort un peu des autres car elle ne répond pas vraiment au prompt du résumé (humanité transformée en marcheur blanc lors de la grande guerre) mais j'avais envie de m'intéresser le temps d'une dizaine de mots à ce personnage.

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica** **R** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Le roi de la nuit à l'humanité

" Attendez ! Vous ne savez même pas pourquoi je suis venu... "


	14. Viserion à Daenerys

**Note de l'auteure :** Plus que quinze avant de retrouver Thomas Shelby sur Netflix *.*

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica** **R** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Viserion à Daenerys

" Je ne voulais pas me battre contre toi, maman... "


	15. Yara à Theon

**Note de l'auteure :** Aujourd'hui il fait beau. Et c'est plutôt cool.

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica** **R** et **Coraline** (x2) pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Yara à Theon

" J'aurais dû te suivre à Winterfell. Me retrancher sur les îles de fer n'a servi à rien, et au moins, j'aurais pu mourir à tes côtés "


	16. Le peuple aux seigneurs

**Note de l'auteure :** Demain soir a lieu la nuit du Fof, venez participer !

 _Merci à **Marina** et à **Angelica** **R** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Le peuple aux seigneurs

" Vous avez privilégié vos jeux de trônes plutôt que nos vies. Honte sur vous "


	17. Théon à Ramsay

**Note de l'auteure :** je venais pour écrire une phrase sur Bran / la corneille aux trois yeux (proposée par Lassa), et j'ai vu que celle-ci trainait dans mon doc depuis sûrement belle lurette. Donc on retrouvera Bran un peu plus tard x)

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica** **R** et **Lassa** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Théon à Ramsay

" Je ne veux pas te retrouver en Enfer... pitié... "


	18. Bran à la Corneille à trois yeux

**Note de l'auteure :** Petite phrase pour **Lassa.**

 _Merci à **Marina** , **Angelica** **R** et **Lassa** pour leurs review sur le drabble précédent ! _

* * *

Bran à la Corneille à trois yeux

" Tu as installé ton pouvoir en moi. Tu m'as privé de mes émotions, de mon passé, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. "


End file.
